Invader Skoodge
Invader Skoodge is among the shortest Irken Invaders. He is the closest thing Zim has to a best friend (although it is hard to tell, as Zim often abuses him). Skoodge and Zim went to school together at the Irken Military Training Area underground. Despite his success as an Invader, Skoodge is hated by the Tallest for being 'so short and ugly', but this is likely due to them being peeved that Skoodge proved his lack in height had no effect on his ability to conquer an enemy planet. Before Operation Impending Doom 2 Skoodge went to school with Zim beneath Irk's surface. Zim hatched a plan to escape (which was against the rules), which resulted in them getting beaten up (possibly considered as a "pummeling") and expelled. Assignment Skoodge was assigned to the planet Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Blorch was originally assiged to Invader Larb, but as Larb has increased in height, he was assigned to the planet Vort, and Blorch was given to Skoodge due to his shortness. Much to the surprise of the Almighty Tallest, Skoodge became the first Invader to successfully conquer a planet in Operation Impending Doom II. However, not wanting such a short Invader to be the poster boy of galactic conquest in a society descriminated against height, the Almighty Tallest convinced the gullible Skoodge that it had now become customary to fire conquering Invaders from the main cannon before the Armada commenced the Organic Sweep on their assigned planet. After the real Skoodge had been ejected onto the surface of Blorch, Tallest Purple selected a taller candidate, Invader Grapa, to receive the glory for Skoodge's work. Hobo 13 Remarkably, Skoodge survived being shot into Blorch, and went on to test with Zim on Hobo 13, hoping for a promotion (Zim was there seeking the same goal). When Zim expesses surprise that Skoodge is alive, Skoodge simply says that he's " okay now". Zim sacrificed Skoodge to the Hogulus during one of the trials in order to ensure his own safety, but, incredibly, Skoodge somehow survived again and made it to the Fortress of Pain, only to get dragged away once more by the Hogulus, this time with Sergeant Hobo 678 hitting him against the beast. In Zim's Basement In the canceled episode, Day of Da Spookies, it is revealed that Skoodge had been living in Zim's basement eversince he destroyed Blorch. He helped Zim in his plan to scare Dib, which, like most of Zim's plans, failed. The plan involved Zim dressing up as a ghost along with Minimoose and GIR. In Squishy: Hugger of Worlds, Skoodge played a major part in stopping Squishy from hugging Earth, ruining Zim's mission. In Top of the Line, where the Invaders enter their robots into a competition, Skoodge helps Zim get into the contest and later loses to him after Tak sabotages the other SIR Units. In Invader Dib, he and Zim would havve gone to Irk and saved Invader Tenn. Filmography * Debut: The Nightmare Begins * Battle of the Planets * Hobo 13 * Day of Da Spookies! (unfinished) * Top of the Line (unfinished) Gallery Image:Invader_Skoodge_and_Tallest.JPG| Skoodge stands before Almighty Tallest Purple and Red. Image:Invader_Skoodge_on_Blorch.JPG| A drawing of Skoodge on his mission planet, Blorch Image:Skoodge2.jpg| Skoodge isn't too happy with his assignment. Image:Skoodge_and_Zim.JPG| Skoodge watching Zim interrupt the end of The Great Assigning. Image:Skoodge_Victory.JPG| Skoodge after conquering Blorch. Image:Skoodge_Sweep.JPG| Skoodge being launched as part of the final cannon sweep. Image:Skoodge_and_Zim_Hobo_13.JPG| Skoodge and Zim on Hobo 13. Image:IZ_Special_Features_DVD_2.png| Skoodge after conquering Blorch Image:Blorch.jpg| The Armada at Blorch. Image:ep28p1.jpg| The Hogulus attacks Skoodge... Again. Image:new.jpg| The "new Skoodge". Trivia *In The Nightmare Begins, Skoodge has no lines, and therefore no voice actor. In Battle of the Planets and Hobo 13, he is voiced by Ted Raimi. *Originally, in episode Hobo 13, Skoodge was going to have to eat his own skin to survive. This was scrapped due to it looking too gross. *In the unfinished episode, Day of Da Spookies, it is revealed that ever since he conquered Blorch, he has been living in Zim's basement (yet somehow never trips the security system). He also would have continued to live with Zim, which would explain the story of the series finale, as Zim learns about the battle on Meekrob from him. *He is occasionally seen without a PAK, however, it is likely a mistake on the part of the artists, as he is shown with his PAK in Battle of the Planets, though it is again missing in Hobo 13. See also *List of Irken Invaders Category:Irkens Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Irken Invaders Category:Irken Elites Category:Exiles